nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coolmon54
Welcome Hi Coolmon54, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spells page. It's great to see new members on the Wiki. You can read about a lot of details on editing in the help section. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! You can also find an ongoing discussion about the Wiki in the SureAI Forum. You have spent some time adding details to your profile. Also, you've made quite a number of edits on the Wikis that are mentioned in your profile, so we're looking forward to having you as an active user on our Wiki as well! Many greetings to Long Island! :-) Holomay (talk) 03:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey, as you've requested, I have deleted your test comment on Magical Effects. Nice signature, I like it! I just want to point out that the color that you've chosen for the first part of the signature does not contrast much with the background of the wiki. I think it's quite hard to read at certain angles or lighting conditions. Maybe you want to choose a darker hue? But it's your decision, of course! :-) Holomay (talk) 15:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) How about this ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming 15:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : Looks great! Red usually inidicates a link to a missing page, but I think most users will recognize it as a customized signature and not as a "red link". Holomay (talk) 15:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: True I'll just do blue then. ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming 15:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, the blue signature does not look as funky as the other variations. You also forgot to adjust "text-shadow". It's still on "goldenrod". I have brought up the contrast issue, so I should help you optimize your signature :-) I guess these variations are closer to your original idea: :::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming ::::What do you think? --Holomay (talk) 09:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::i would do either the fifth one or: :::::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming (It is barely readable I use it on other wikis) :::::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming :::::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming 17:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How did I color all my words??? :::::: ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming 17:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It was just a glitch I guess. :::::::You're right, the third one in your list is barely readable on this Wiki. All the other ones are fine though. Just choose the one you like best! :-) --Holomay (talk) 23:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Enchanting Stones Hi Coolmon54, I had to revert one of your edits. But the edit was helpful nonetheless: It made me verify the effect details of the stones in the Construction Set, and I found a translation error. :-) Indeed, there are duplicate names, but the stones have different effects (have a look at the updated table). In the German version of the game, the four stones with higher effect values have the attribute "fein". Therefore, the Fire Ruby with 6 pts of damage shouldn't be called just "Fire Ruby" like the one with 3 pts of damage, but "Fine Fire Ruby". I have added these four items to the list of missing translations in Nehrim 1.5.0.8 (EN). Cheers! Holomay (talk) 11:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, that makes sense. ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming 14:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC)